Bad Blood
by mcatB
Summary: Post ep for The End just who is related to whom?
1. Bad Blood 1

Title: Bad Blood   
Author: Mady Bay - mbay@binghamton.edu  
Date: May 31, 1998  
Spoilers: The End  
Rating/Category: PG/ Story, just some all around angst to get this out of my system.  
Summary: Yet again, our hero's life is on the line, this time by an unexpected event after leaving the charred remains of his office. But this is more about what happens to everybody else (sorry).  


Scully felt the slight shudders in Mulder as she held him. Her mind was scrambling, trying to find the right words to comfort him, to comfort herself. He pulled away slowly, barely acknowledging her with slight sorrowful glance. She'd let him go first, let him have some time to himself. She watched as Mulder pushed silently past Skinner and the firemen. 

Scully turned and surveyed the office again. She didn't note anything obviously out of place. She went to her desk and took some personal items that had survived and tucked them into her purse. After another look around she headed out. Skinner, she knew, would assign a team to investigate the arson, for she knew that that was what it was. She also knew that they wouldn't find anything, would not solve this crime. 

So Scully headed to the parking garage, wondering if Mulder would be waiting for her there, waiting for his ride home. She had driven them there after Skinner had called them at Mulder's apartment. Sure enough, Mulder was sitting on the curb next to her car. She approached him slowly, coming to a halt in front of him. After a few silent seconds Mulder looked up. A mixture of anger and despair showed in his eyes, forming unshed tears. Scully offered her hands to him. He took them and stood, to be embraced again, this time more fully, as Scully's arms held him tightly around his waist. Mulder clung to her. 

And then Scully felt something. Someone was watching. She looked up, looked around. In the back of her mind she thought she smelled cigarette smoke. Mulder sensed her sudden discomfort. He looked at Scully, turned to see what she saw. 

"Mulder," she whispered. 

"That black lunged son of a bitch!" he hissed under his breath before pushing away from Scully. 

He ran through the garage, heading for the corner stairwell he'd seen the Cigarette Smoking Man enter. He was focused on that door, contemplating the many ways he could kill the man who'd stolen his sister, ruined his family's life and now, in all probabilities, burned his office and ended the X-Files. But Mulder was so focused that he didn't see the car coming around the corner of the garage. He didn't hear the screeching of tires as the car tried to stop in time. He didn't hear Scully scream his name, trying to warn him. 

Scully did see the car. She did hear the screeching tires. She also heard the sickening thump as Mulder's body was thrown up onto the hood of the car. She heard the second sound as well as Mulder crashed to the pavement. She ran faster. The driver of the car was out and at Mulder's side immediately. 

"Get away from him!" Scully hissed, pointing her gun at him. 

"It was an accident! He ran out in front of me!" Agent Spender pleaded, backing away from Mulder, hands up. "Come on, Agent Scully, you saw what happened! I tried to stop!" 

Scully ignored him and knelt down next to her partner. 

"Mulder? Mulder can you hear me?" she asked, checking his pulse. She was relieved to find one. 

Scully took out her cell phone and dialed 911. After being assured that help was on the way, she threw the phone to Spender. 

"Call AD Skinner. Tell him to get down here. Then you go meet the ambulance at the garage entrance, show them where we are," she ordered before returning her attention back to Mulder. 

Spender just stood there, dumbfounded. 

"NOW!!" Scully shouted. 

Spender did what he was ordered to do, heading toward the garage entrance. 

Scully was trying to blot the bloody wound on Mulder's temple with some tissues when he started to regain consciousness. He sucked in a breath as shoots of pain stopped his movements. 

"Scully," he moaned. 

"I'm here. Sssh, don't move Mulder," she soothed, lightly brushing his cheek. 

"What happened?" he asked between painful gasps. 

"You were hit by a car," she told him, looking for some signs of recognition. She saw none. 

"Mulder, where do you hurt?" she asked, hoping to assess the seriousness of his injuries. 

"My head...my side...my leg." he managed to get out before losing consciousness again. Scully heard footsteps running toward her. She turned to see Skinner approaching. 

"What happened?" he asked. 

"Cancerman was here," she started, looking at Skinner for a reaction. She saw disgust on Skinner's face. She continued. "Mulder was running after him, heading for the stairwell here," she pointed out. "He came close. But then Agent Spender conveniently came along," she said bitterly. 

Skinner was about to comment when the ambulance arrived. Scully took Mulder's pulse one more time and gave his hand a squeeze before surrendering him to the paramedics. 

"He was conscious briefly. He said he had pain in his head, side and leg," she told them as they started their patient assessment process. 

Scully listened to their exchanges as they splinted Mulder's right leg, applied a cervical collar and backboarded him. They placed an IV into his hand and an oxygen mask over his face before placing him in the ambulance. When the doors were closed, Scully headed for her car. Skinner placed a hand on her shoulder, halting her. 

"I'll drive," he said.

Scully felt uncomfortable sitting in the passenger seat of her boss's car. It was a long ride to the hospital and she regretted not going with Mulder in the ambulance. She was worried. She heard the urgency in the paramedics' voices as they were treating him. She was staring out the window when Skinner broke the silence. 

"Scully. I'm sure he'll be alright," he offered, before returning his gaze to the road. 

"Yes, sir," she answered. 

"So tell me again what happened," Skinner asked. 

Scully took a breath, turned toward Skinner. 

"We saw Cancerman in the garage. Mulder ran after him. Agent Spender hit Mulder with his car so that he couldn't catch Cancerman," she said. 

"Wait a minute," Skinner countered. "You can't believe Spender would hit Mulder on purpose. How could he know, or even be prepared to hit him with his car?" Skinner asked. 

"I don't know how, he just did!" Scully said, agitated. 

"Scully, I saw the skid marks. It's obvious Spender tried to stop," he said. "And how can you connect him with Cancerman anyway?" 

"Mulder saw them together," she started. "He confronted Spender, who denied any knowledge of Cancerman. And now, after our office is burned and we both see Cancerman in the garage, Spender, who also happened to be in the garage, conveniently hits Mulder with his car!" 

Skinner took a moment to take in the information Scully gave him. 

"And don't forget Spender threatened Mulder in the hallway today, too!" Scully added. 

"Yeah, well if my reports were correct, Mulder threatened Spender first, there," Skinner countered. 

"But Mulder didn't act on his," Scully trailed. 

They ended the discussion as Skinner pulled into a parking space outside the ER. The ambulance crew had already unloaded the stretcher carrying Mulder and brought him into the ER. Skinner and Scully entered and told the charge nurse who they were so that further information about Mulder's condition would be directed to them. They went to the waiting room. Scully paced for about ten minutes before Skinner finally ordered her to sit down. Half an hour later a doctor came to the waiting room to meet with them. Skinner and Scully both stood to meet her. 

"Mr. Skinner? Ms. Scully?" she said with a slight southern drawl. 

They nodded their assent. 

"I'm Doctor Sanders. I'm handling agent Mulder's case," she said. 

"How is he?" Scully asked. 

"He's critical at this point. He's losing a lot of blood, internally," she started. 

Scully took a breath, bit her lip. 

"So you'll be taking him to surgery?" she asked. 

"Yes, that's our first priority, to find and repair what's bleeding inside him," Dr. Sanders continued. 

"But there's more," Skinner said, noting Dr. Sanders' tone of voice. 

"We're concerned about his head injury as well," she said. "His pupils are unequal and he hasn't   
responded to stimuli." 

Scully's hand went to her mouth as she tried to stifle a sob. Skinner put his arm around her shoulders, hoping to offer some comfort, not giving a damn about job titles at this point. 

Dr. Sanders was about to return to the ER when she stopped and turned. "Oh, and another thing. Because of the multicar pile up on the Beltway today, we're low on blood, especially AB negative, Agent Mulder's blood type. So if you two could donate, we'd sure appreciate it," she said. 

"I'm AB negative. I'll donate," Spender said, entering the waiting room. 

Scully looked up. Her anger flared. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, disgust in her voice. 

"Scully," Skinner warned quietly, squeezing her shoulder. 

"I came to see how Mulder was," Spender said, holding his hands out. 

"To see if you needed to finish what you started?" Scully hissed. 

"Look, I told you it was an accident! I tried to stop, but he just ran out in front of me!" Spender replied, clearly upset at Scully's accusations. 

"Bullshit!" Scully cried, lunging at Spender. 

Skinner caught her before she reached Spender. 

"Agents!" he yelled, getting their attention. "There will be enough time later to talk about what happened," he said. Then he gestured to the gurney with Mulder on it being wheeled down the hallway. "Right now, why don't we all do our civic duty and donate some blood. Hmm?" he said, eyeing each of them intently. 

Scully spoke first. "Yes, sir. You're absolutely right," she said, regaining her composure. 

An hour later Scully was sitting in the waiting room again. Skinner approached. 

"Where's Spender?" she asked. 

"He'll be here shortly," he replied. "And when he does get here, we are going to talk about this in a civil manner. Is that understood Agent Scully?" he ordered more than asked. 

"Yes, sir," she replied quietly. 

"Any word on Mulder?" Skinner asked. 

"Dr. Sanders stopped by. She said that Mulder's spleen had ruptured. They're going to remove it. It should be another hour or so before they're done," she told him. 

"What's his condition?" he asked. 

"Still critical," she said, looking away from Skinner, so she could hide her emotions. 

Spender arrived and sat down, making sure Skinner was between Scully and himself. 

"Okay, we're all here," Skinner started. "Now, let's CALMLY talk about what happened in the parking garage," Skinner said. "Scully, I've heard your version of events. Spender, let's hear yours now." 

"I was on my way home. I had a rough day and night, as you are all aware of," he started. "I was driving around the corner of the parking garage when I saw someone running towards my car. I slammed on the brakes but I didn't have enough time to stop," he continued. "I didn't know it was Mulder. Not until I hit him," he said quietly, a slight tremor in his voice. "But then, when I got out to see if he was alright, Scully here, pulls her gun on me!" he finished, exasperated. 

"You tried to kill him!" Scully accused. 

Spender just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I did not!" he said. 

"Enough!" Skinner scolded, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Okay," he continued. "Spender, do you or don't you know the man we refer to as Cancerman?" he asked. 

Spender was getting tired of this Cancerman guy. "Look, just like I told Mulder yesterday, I don't know who this guy is or why he approached me. He told me something about being able to get me where I wanted to be in the Bureau, that he had connections," he said, looking at the definitely intrigued faces of Scully and Skinner. "Hell, he even tried to tell me that he was my father for Christ's sake!" he said disgustedly. 

"What?!" Scully and Skinner asked, simultaneously. 

"Yeah, just before the fire alarm went off he approached me in the hall at the Bureau," he said. "Started in with the power and connections crap and then told me he was my father!" he continued. "Who the hell is this guy?" 

"I wish we knew, Agent Spender. I wish we knew," Skinner replied. He sat quietly for a moment then got up suddenly. 

"Sir?" Scully queried at his sudden action. 

"I've got a few things to tend to," he replied quickly. "I'll call you later to check on Mulder. Agents," he said, leaving the waiting room. 

"So do you believe me now?" Spender asked Scully. 

"I don't know yet. Though why anybody would want to make up a story about Cancerman telling them he was their father." she trailed with a shiver. 

"Look, Dana," he started, using her first name to make sure he had her attention. "It's public knowledge that there's bad blood between Mulder and me. I don't like him and he doesn't like me. But I'm not about to go about trying to kill him." 

Scully took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Jeff," she started. "It's just that there's been a lot going on lately. Mulder's been the target of killers before, Cancerman included. And after the boy was taken, Diana shot, the office burned and Cancerman showing up in the garage, I just. I'm sorry," she finished. 

"It's alright," Spender offered. 

A doctor approached them. 

"Miss Scully?" he asked. 

"Yes, how's agent Mulder?" she asked immediately. 

"He's on his way up to ICU now. We removed his spleen, which is where all the bleeding was coming from. He's still critical, but I think with a little time, he'll pull through," the doctor said. 

"And what of the head injury?" she asked. 

"From what I understand, Dr. Sanders went over his x-rays and test results. I believe it's just a concussion, but you'd be best to check with her on that," he said. "That wasn't my department, if you know what I mean," he finished. 

"Yes, thank you. I'll check with her," Scully replied.

Back at FBI headquarters Skinner was entering one of the labs. He carried several items in his arms. 

"AD Skinner," the lab tech greeted him. "I'm here. What have you got?" 

"First of all, this is personal," Skinner intoned. 

"So I guess this means I owe you one less, huh?" the lab tech replied. 

"Exactly. I've got some blood samples here. All from anonymous donors," Skinner said, making sure the tech got his meaning. 

Skinner then placed the items he was carrying onto the table. 

"Let's see," the tech said, picking up the items. "A vial of blood, looks like from a hospital donation kit, with today's date. Some tissues with blood on them. A blood sample from a November `97crime scene, from our evidence collection, I believe," he continued as he examined the items. "What do you want done with them?" he asked. 

"I want to know if these three different people are related," Skinner answered. "How long will that take?" 

"Couple of days. I'll call you," he replied. 

"Thanks. And remember, you and me and nobody else," Skinner warned before leaving the lab.

Back at the hospital, Scully sat down at Mulder's bedside in ICU. She absently noted that he was in the cubicle next to Agent Fowley, who was still comatose from her gunshot wound. She took in the sight of her partner, her best friend. His head was bandaged up, his face bruised. Dr. Sanders had tracked her down and shown her the x-rays and test results. A severe concussion, she said, but she didn't feel there would be any permanent damage. Scully saw the blankets raised up over Mulder's right leg. The orthopedists would set the broken bones when Mulder was more stable. She took his hand in hers and held it to her cheek. 

"Oh, Mulder. I was so mean to Spender. I don't know if he really forgives me or not," she told him, knowing he was unconscious, but needing to say what she was feeling. "But I was just so worried about you. And pissed about Cancerman. And when I found out it was Spender that hit you, after you told me about him and Cancerman. God, I didn't know what to do," she said. 

She sighed deeply. She replaced his hand gently back on the bed. She got up, stretched, and went about checking all the monitors and tubes and charts. As with all the other times he'd been in the hospital, she had to make sure for herself. Then she tried to get comfortable in the chair. She knew it was going to be a long while before he woke. Maybe some sleep would be in her future as well.

It turned out to be about ten hours later when Mulder first started to wake up. He felt the dull ached that pretty much covered him from head to toe. After a few moments the pain began to localize and he remembered what had happened. He opened his eyes, hoping to see Scully next to him. She was quite blurred to his vision, but he knew it was her. 

"Scully," he rasped, reaching for her hand. 

"Hey, how do you feel, partner?" she greeted him, giving him her hand and a wide smile. 

"Everything's blurry and spinning. And hurts. I feel like I got run over by a Mack truck," he replied. 

"How about a ninety-two Buick?" she responded, giving his hand a squeeze. 

"Oh, much better.," he replied sarcastically. "Cancerman?" he asked. 

"Gone, as usual," she replied. 

"So, what can I add to my medical file this time?" he asked. 

"Another concussion, a broken leg and you are now minus your spleen," she listed. She saw the look of worry on his face. "Don't worry, you can live a normal healthy life without one," she admonished. "But only if you get some rest first. Go back to sleep now, Mulder. I'll talk to you later," she said. 

Mulder closed his eyes, started to drift off when he suddenly became alert. 

"Scully?" 

"Yeah, Mulder, I'm right here. What?" she asked. 

"Spender," he said. 

Scully waited to hear what Mulder had to say about Spender. Whether he knew if it was an accident or not that he was hit by Spender's car. 

"What about Spender?" she asked, not wanting to lead him. 

"It wasn't his fault. I wasn't looking. His face, it's the last thing I remember," Mulder said quietly. "I saw the surprise and fear on his face when I hit. Tell him I'm sorry," Mulder finished. 

Scully went to Mulder's side, seeing the guilt he was feeling. She took his hand in hers again. 

"I will, Mulder. I'll tell him," she said as he fell back asleep.  


Two days later Mulder was out of ICU and in a private room. Scully and Spender were about to enter Mulder's room. They were in deep discussion. Skinner saw them and approached. 

"Sir," Scully started. "I just came from ICU. Agent Fowley just died." 

"We were trying to decide how to tell Mulder," Spender said. "I was told that he and Agent Fowley were close." 

"Considering, Mulder's condition, I'm not sure telling him such bad news would be appropriate right now," Scully informed Skinner. 

"Well it can't be worse than what I have to tell him," Skinner said with clenched teeth.  


Author's notes - And now a raise of hands - How many of you out there (like me) while watching the CSM/Spender scene before the fire alarm were saying "Jeff, I'm your father" in your best Darth Vader voices?

  



	2. Bad Blood 2

Title: Bad Blood 2  
Author: Mady Bay - mbay@binghamton.edu  
Date: June 11, 1998  
Spoilers: The End  
Category/Rating: S,A/ PG  
Summary: The results of the blood tests are in! Cancerman's a father! But Ward Cleaver he ain't!   
Author's note: Yes, I'm trying to climb out of the hole I dug at the end of Bad Blood, I hope this works!

"Well it can't be worse than what I have to tell him," Skinner said with clenched teeth. 

Scully and Spender both looked at Skinner, confused. They wondered what could possibly be worse news than the death of a fellow agent. They waited expectantly. 

"Sir?" Scully asked. 

"Look, I'm sorry," he started, sighing tiredly. "Of course, nothing could be worse than Agent Fowley's death right now." He took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Scully, go ahead and see Mulder. Do what you think is best. Spender, I need to speak with you, down the hall," he said. 

"Yes, sir," they said, almost simultaneously, and with trepidation. 

Scully ducked into Mulder's room, thoughts jumbled between Skinner's statement and how to tell Mulder about Fowley. 

Spender followed Skinner to the floor lounge. Skinner paced silently for a few minutes, trying to find the right words. He needed to put this puzzle together. 

"Sir?" Spender asked, breaking the silence. 

Skinner exhaled loudly. 

"Sit down Agent Spender," he instructed. 

He continued once Spender was seated. 

"I've been doing some research," Skinner started, watching Spender closely. "Specifically, some genetic research on some blood samples I've obtained. Seems the Cigarette Smoking Man was telling you the truth." 

Spender looked up sharply. "What?" 

"The blood tests confirmed it. He is your father," Skinner told him. 

Skinner looked at Spender again, trying to read his expression. He appeared to be in deep thought, contemplating something. 

"Agent?" Skinner called. 

"Sir?" Spender asked. 

"What do you have to say on the matter?" Skinner asked. 

"My mother told me that my real father left her before I was born," he said. "He didn't want to be tied down," he added sarcastically. 

"Well he picked a hell of a time for a family reunion," Skinner noted. 

Skinner then nodded to two agents that were standing nearby in the hall. They approached cautiously. 

"Sir? What's going on?" Spender asked upon the approach of the agents. 

"Agent Spender I need you to hand over your badge and your weapon," Skinner said, his hand out. 

"I don't understand," Spender said. "You're taking my job because I'm related to this guy? That's absurd!" 

"I'm not doing this because of who you're related to Spender," Skinner said evenly. "I'm doing this because you are under arrest for attempted murder of a federal officer." 

"What?! It was an accident!" Spender pleaded, backing up. 

"Not according to the security camera tapes from the parking garage," Skinner countered. 

Spender panicked. He shoved Skinner into the other agents and ran down the hall. 

"Spender!" Skinner yelled as the two agents ran after him. 

He got up and joined the chase until he nearly knocked Scully down. She had come out of Mulder's room after hearing the commotion. 

"Sir? What's going on?" she asked, confused. 

"Spender - he did try to kill Mulder," Skinner started. "He just ran from me." 

Skinner and Scully headed for the stairs to continue after Spender, when the two agents returned to the floor. 

"Well?" Skinner asked expectantly. 

"We lost him," one stated. 

"He got away? How?" Skinner bellowed. He was pissed. 

"There was a woman waiting with a car for him out back," the second agent stated. "We've already put out the description."  


Scully went back to Mulder's room. She sat quietly, watching him sleep. He was still receiving fluids via the IV. They'd set his leg in a cast earlier this morning. The bruises on his face were a nice shade of purple now, too. Skinner's words were sinking in. 

"Spender tried to kill Mulder?" she thought aloud. "Spender? He's such a whiney little wuss. How could he be capable of murder?" 

"Maybe it runs in the family?" Skinner answered, walking into the room. 

Scully looked up quickly, her eyes questioning the statement. 

"I had some tests run," Skinner replied. 

"But murder?" Scully answered. 

"We reviewed the tapes from the garage's security cameras. They showed Spender talking with Cancerman just prior to him hitting Mulder," Skinner started. "We also have a sworn statement from the parking attendant. It seems that Spender was in the garage yesterday speeding up and braking sharply with his car. Told the attendant that he was checking his brakes." 

"So I guess he knew just how fast he could go and when to brake so it would look like an accident when he hit me," Mulder spoke sleepily. 

"Mulder, how long have you been awake?" Scully asked. 

"Long enough to hear you call Cancerman Junior a whiney wuss," he said. "At first I thought you were talking about me," he added. 

"You?" she replied. "Whiney, yes. A wuss, definitely not," she admonished. 

"How are you feeling Mulder," Skinner asked, interrupting the banter. 

"Sore. And a little sick at the thought that Cancerman actually reproduced," he said with a shiver. 

Scully smiled, shaking her head. "I'll see about getting you some pain meds," she said, heading out the door. 

A few hours later, after Skinner had gone, Scully had decided it was time to tell Mulder about Diana. She sat gently on his bed. She took his hand. 

"Mulder," she started. "I have something to tell you." 

Mulder heard the uneasiness in her voice. Saw it in her eyes. Something was wrong. 

"Scully?" he asked. "Tell me." 

She hesitated. Then, "Agent Fowley died this morning. There was just too much damage," she said. "I'm sorry." 

Mulder sat silently. He didn't know what to say, what to feel. She'd been out of his life for so long. 'I've done okay without you,' he remembered telling her. Sure, he was upset when she'd been shot. Lot's of people were. A fellow agent was shot and a little boy kidnapped. But would he grieve for her? The hole she'd made in his life when she left had been filled, beyond capacity, by Scully. 

"Mulder? Are you all right?" Scully asked, cupping his cheek. 

He blinked, came back to the hospital room. He looked at Scully. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. 

Scully didn't want to push it. As much as she wanted to know about Mulder and Diana's past, about her being "his little chickadee" she wasn't going to push it. Not here. Not now. 

"If you need to talk about it, let me know. Okay?" she said. 

"Thanks, Scully. But really, I'll be okay," he replied.

A week later Mulder was released from the hospital. Scully picked him up at the hospital. 

"Any leads on Spender?" Mulder asked. 

"No. Apparently he inherited his ability to disappear into smoky air like his father," Scully replied. 

"God, I still can't believe that he's Cancerman's son," Mulder said with a shiver. "Eeewww." 

Scully drove them to Mulder's apartment building. She parked as close to the front doors as she could. She helped Mulder out of the car, holding the crutches for him. They made their way to his apartment, where Scully ushered him in. 

"I brought groceries yesterday," she began, helping him off with his coat. "But to tell you the truth, Mulder, I don't feel like cooking tonight." 

She helped him onto the couch, getting a pillow to prop up his leg. She gave him the remote. 

"So how 'bout I stop and get take out after I go to the drug store?" she asked. 

"Sounds good to me, Scully," he replied, already surfing the TV. 

"Anything else before I go?" she asked. 

"No, I'll be okay for a while," he replied. 

Scully didn't believe him, but she had to get his prescriptions from the drugstore. She had wanted to stop on the way here, but Mulder was getting too uncomfortable in the car, so she decided to get him home first. She closed the door and headed out of the building, trying to decide between pizza and Chinese food for dinner. 

A little while later Mulder heard the door opening. 

"What'd you forget?" he called, thinking Scully was back. 

He looked up and froze. He heard Scully's voice in his head. 'Agent Fowley died this morning. There was just too much damage. I'm sorry.' He took a deep breath. 

Agent Diana Fowley, who was very much alive, shut the door behind her. 

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" she asked. 

"Reports of our death are greatly exaggerated," Mulder cited slowly. 

"Like father, like daughter, I guess," she replied.  
  
  


Author's note: Don't worry folks, I'm not bailing this time. There will be a part 3. I just thought this would be a good time for a dramatic pause. And once again, get out your best Darth Vader voices and repeat after me: "Yes, your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong. Especially for..... SIIISSTER! If you will not turn to the dark side then perhaps she will!"  
  
  
  



	3. Bad Blood 3

Title: Bad Blood 3  
Author: Mady Bay - mbay@binghamton.edu  
Date: June 17, 1998  
Category/Rating: S/PG  
Spoilers: The End  
Summary: Seems our heroes have barked up the wrong family tree....  
Disclaimer: Fox, CC, 1013 own them, I'm just playing with them, I'm dirt poor   
so don't bother suing me, yoda, yoda, yoda.

Scully parked the car down the block from Mulder's apartment building. She got   
out of the car, juggling the decided upon pizza along with the prescriptions   
from the drug store for Mulder. She felt a presence. She cautiously looked   
around. She saw a man in a gray coat duck behind a corner of a nearby building.   
She remembered seeing him near the pizza place. She walked as normally as she   
could to the front door of the apartment building. She set down the packages in   
the foyer and drew her gun. She knew he'd continue to follow her here. She   
waited behind the door for him to come. When he entered the doorway she came   
from behind and shoved him into the wall. Scully made sure this guy felt her   
gun pressed into his back. 

"You move and you're dead," she started. "Why are you following me?" she   
demanded, pushing the gun further into his back. 

"Agent Scully, its me, Jeff Spender," said the man. 

"All the more reason you should listen. Give me a reason why I shouldn't just   
shoot you right now," she hissed. 

"I came to warn you!" he pled, trying to turn around. 

Scully meanwhile, had searched Spender and taken his service weapon. 

"Warn me? What, are you having second thoughts? Are you trying to decide   
whether you should run me over too?" she asked sarcastically. 

"No! I was telling the truth! I wasn't trying to hit Mulder!"he pled. "Listen   
to me! She wants to kill YOU!" 

"Who?" Scully asked, turning him around. 

"Agent Fowley," he said. 

"She's dead," Scully countered. 

"No, she's not. She's on her way here, now. To kill you," he implored. 

"What?" Scully responded, disbelief in her voice. "Why should I believe you,   
after what's happened. Especially after you ran from Skinner?" 

Spender took a deep breath. 

"I ran from Skinner because I panicked," he started. "I did try to hit someone   
with my car. But not Mulder. You." 

"You son of a bitch!" she shouted. 

"They told me they knew where my mother was! They said if I took you out, I'd   
get my mother back!" he cried. 

"They?" Scully asked. 

Spender swallowed, looked down. 

"Cancerman and Agent Fowley. My father and half-sister," he replied. 

Scully stood there stunned by his admissions. 

"For years I always wondered about my father and whether or not I had any other   
relatives. I dreamed about the perfect little family reunion," he mused. "But   
this is not what I want. I swear to you Agent Scully. I just want my mother   
back," he said more seriously. 

Scully thought and pondered. She saw the emotions playing on Spender's face. 

"Upstairs," she ordered, pointing with her gun. "And grab the packages, too."

Inside the apartment Mulder was trying to recover as the formerly dead Agent   
Diana Fowley closed the door to his apartment. 

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" she asked. 

"Reports of our death are greatly exaggerated," he cited slowly. 

"Like father, like daughter, I guess," she replied. 

He looked up sharply, confusion then anger taking over his emotions. 

"Oh come on Fox, you really didn't know?" she asked with a smile. "How do you   
think Daddy got all his inside information?" 

"You fucking bitch!!" Mulder yelled, trying to get up from the couch. 

He failed miserably, landing in a painful heap next to the couch, holding his   
side. Fowley laughed as she stood over him. 

"So what now, Diana? You gonna finish the job Spender started and kill me?" he   
grunted. 

"Ah, Jeff. My dear incompetent half-brother," she mused. "He can't seem to do   
anything right, can he?" 

"Half-brother?" Mulder asked, intrigued. 

"Daddy got around," she responded curtly. Then she got back on track. "But no,   
Fox. Jeff didn't try to kill you," she said, reaching down to brush his cheek. 

Mulder batted her hand away violently. 

"He was supposed to hit Agent Scully," she said disgustedly. 

`Oh God! No!' Mulder thought, swallowing. "That's why you're here," he   
whispered. 

"If you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself," she said   
wistfully, drawing her gun. 

They heard someone coming down the hallway. Mulder took the opportunity while   
Fowley was distracted to try and take her down. He grabbed her around the legs   
and pulled. 

"Scully! Go away! Don't come in!" he shouted as he wrestled with Fowley for   
control of her weapon. She felt herself losing her grip and took the   
opportunity to knee Mulder in the abdomen, right over his surgical scar. Mulder   
released his hold on the gun, losing his breath. He immediately grabbed his   
side and rolled away from her.

Scully and Spender were in the hallway when they heard some commotion coming   
from Mulder's apartment. 

"She's already here," Spender said. "Look, I have an idea. Give me my gun   
back. I'll pretend you're my prisoner." 

Scully gave him a look of obvious disbelief. 

"Empty it first if you want!" he started. "We don't have much time!" he   
implored. 

Scully heard a loud cry from Mulder. She took the clip and the chambered bullet   
from Spender's gun and gave it back to him. She put her own gun into her coat   
pocket and opened the door. Despite what Spender had told her, it was still a   
shock to see Fowley alive and kicking, kicking Mulder to be exact, in Mulder's   
apartment.

"Mulder!" she cried, starting to run to his prone form. 

"Ah, ah, ah," Fowley tsked, pointing her gun at Scully. 

Scully stopped short, raised her hands. 

"Welcome Agent Scully," Fowley greeted her. 

"I brought her, just like you said," Spender put in. 

"Mulder are you okay?" Scully called over. 

Mulder nodded silently, still trying to catch his breath. 

"Why are you doing this Diana?" Scully asked. 

"You were in the way," she started. "We needed the boy. Daddy thought, oh, you   
do know who Daddy is now, don't you?" she asked Scully. 

"Agent Spender filled me in on the family tree," Scully replied with a sneer. 

"Anyway, we thought we would throw Fox here off if I showed up again," she   
began. "But apparently he's `done okay without me' she quoted. "No doubt,   
because of you," she continued, a hint of jealousy in her voice. 

"Look, Diana," Mulder said weakly. "You got the boy. Why don't you, `Daddy'   
and baby brother Jeff here just take your family vacation to Disneyworld now and   
leave us alone, huh?" he finished. 

"Wish I could Fox. But that would leave loose ends. You know that," she   
replied. "I've got an idea! Why don't we kill both of you and leave you in a   
compromising position for AD Skinner to find! Wouldn't that be fun?" 

She then pointed her gun at Scully. 

"Shall we start with you, Dana?" she asked. "That way Fox can watch." 

Scully started to reach into her pocket for her gun when Spender lunged at   
Fowley. 

"NOOO!!!" he cried. 

Fowley redirected the aim of her gun and shot Spender, point blank. She was   
about to turn toward Scully when she felt the white-hot pain in her chest. She   
looked surprised and angry all at once before falling to the floor next to   
Spender. Mulder watched as their blood mingled in a pool on his living room   
floor in front of him. Scully quickly went to the two and cleared the weapons   
from their hands. She checked for pulses. She found none. She looked toward   
Mulder and shook her head at his silent question. 

"How about you?" she asked, sitting next to him, now. "Are you okay?" 

"I'll be okay," he managed to get out. "You're sure she's dead this time?" he   
asked timidly. 

"Yeah, Mulder. I'm sure," she replied.  


End

Ding-Dong the bitch is dead! Now let's all go see the movie and have my story lines shot to hell! 


End file.
